Sleepy Hollow 2: The Tale of the Headless Bunny
by Aeris Doffaen
Summary: Easter - Heero and Duo get in over their heads when one chocolate bunny goes on a rampage through town ___ slight shonen ai implications.... fluff, etc.


Sleepy Hollow 2 - The Tale of the Headless Bunny  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT own Gundam Wing (although it would be nice....) and I'm not writing this for profit, just amusement ^_^;; Please don't sue me. I have no money.... Also, I don't own the whole "Sleepy Hollow" thing, so don't sue me over that either. Thanks ^^  
  
Warning - This fic contains shonen ai. If you don't like reading that kind of thing, I would advise against reading this, but if you read it anyway, please don't flame me for it. I told you not to read it if you didn't want to. So there  
  
Easter, A.C. 197  
  
Duo was stuffing his face with jelly beans and chocolate eggs when Heero walked into their apartment carrying a bag of groceries.  
  
"Hello, koi," Duo said, wrapping his arm around the Japanese pilot's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, baka," Heero replied with a smirk. "Now sit down or you won't get the things I bought for you."  
  
"Humph.... it better be candy," the braided American grumbled as he flopped back onto the couch.  
  
Heero laughed. "Right.... like you need any more sugar in your system. Oh well. You can have it anyway. Here," he said, handing Duo three chocolate bunnies. Duo's eyes glittered.  
  
"You're the best, Hee-chan!!"  
  
*glomp*  
  
"Um.... Duo? Get off of me please," Heero said, trying to wrench his arms free of Duo's grasp.  
  
Duo let go and sat down again, crossing his legs on the couch as he opened the box of one of the bunnies. It had a white and blue candy eye, and a little pink candy flower just above its foot, but other than that, it was all chocolate. Hollow chocolate. He took a bite out of its ears.  
  
"Yumminess! This is the best chocolate bunny I've ever had, Hee-chan!" he said, finishing it off in a matter of moments and starting on the second one, which was bigger, and solid chocolate. It took him a bit longer to gnaw it, but in about two minutes, it too was gone. By this time, Duo had had more candy than ten normal people could stomach, but he bravely went on to the third and final bunny.  
  
It was even bigger than the last one, but like the first, it was hollow. Once again, Duo started by biting off its ears. He had just finished off its head when Heero called to him from the "office".  
  
"Duo-kun, come in here and help me with this computer."  
  
"Since when does the great Heero Yuy need help with a computer?" Duo asked as he walked to the doorway, where he saw a new desktop pc next to Heero's trusty laptop. It was topped with a cobalt blue ribbon that matched Duo's eyes.  
  
"Happy Easter, koi. Perhaps now you can stop using my computer to chat all the time."  
  
"Hee-chan, you're the best!"  
  
Heero took the ribbon off the computer and tied it in a bow at the end of Duo's braid, leaving the ends a little longer than the loops so they hung down past the tip of chestnut hair below Duo's waist.  
  
When Duo walked back into the living room, his chocolate bunny seemed to have gotten to be about twice its original size. He thought it was a bit weird, but tossed it aside as a trick of his eyes. Although the chocolate was tempting, Duo figured he had had enough for one day, and would save the rest for tomorrow, so he left the bunny on the table next to his half-eaten bag of jelly beans and a tray of sugar-coated marshmallow chicks and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Duo woke up to the sound of loud crashes coming from the rest of the house, accompanied every so often by Heero cursing in Japanese. The braided boy walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his large, blue eyes, which weren't prepared for what he saw next. Heero was standing at the side of the room with a chair, fending off a large, headless, chocolate bunny.  
  
"N.... nani? Hee-chan, why are you wearing my bunny slippers?" Duo asked sleepily. His eyes widened to the size of plates when he realized that the fuzzy blue slippers were all the Wing pilot was wearing.  
  
"My feet were cold...." Heero mumbled, still keeping his eyes on the bunny in front of him. Suddenly, it jumped through the wall and fell to the ground one floor below.  
  
"My bunny!! Nooooooo!" Duo yelled, trying to run after the huge chocolate animal, but Heero grabbed his arm before he had a chance to jump out the hole in the wall.  
  
"Duo-kun, don't be stupid.... that's too far to jump. Besides, you have nothing on your feet. It would hurt a lot."  
  
"But.... but what about my bunny?" Duo whimpered, his eyes growing watery as his lower lip quivered.  
  
"Duo, we'll get the bunny back in a minute.... but we need to get properly dressed first." He walked back to the bedroom and quickly dressed in his black spandex shorts and loose green tank-top. As soon as he emerged from the room, Duo went in, changing into a pair of faded blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a cobalt blue long-sleeved, buttoned shirt to go over it.  
  
"Let's go find the bunny before its rampage through town gets too crazy, eh, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hai." Heero grabbed his flamethrower, which was leaning against one wall before heading outside.  
  
"A flamethrower? Hee-chan...." Duo whined, "but it's just a little.... er.... big chocolate bunny! What do you need the flamethrower for?"  
  
"I'm gonna melt that thing before it has a chance to do anything."  
  
The two pilots walked onto the street and followed the trail of chocolate crumbs to the bunny. It was stopped at a red light, and Heero saw his chance. He ran up, shooting flames directly at the bunny's tail. The tail melted, and molten chocolate pooled around Heero's feet. He continued to flame the chocolate monstrosity until it was all melted, flooding the neighborhood with liquid chocolate.  
  
The End!! Bwahaha....  
  
Reply please.... I'll send Heero and his flamethrower after you if you don't.... so ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.... heh.... yeah.... *ahem* Anyway.... please reply. 


End file.
